Kasey Winchester
by archerdix0n
Summary: The boys find out they have a sister - only to find out that she's a demon in the same hour. They're conflicted with themselves of whether they should keep her around or send her packing back to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Castiel did when he found out about the seals, was to look for Kasey Winchester - the boys' long lost sister. He wasn't sure on how they'd react but he was running out of choices, Kasey was one of the only people he could trust with such a delicate situation and she'd know what to do, she was once a soldier like himself. He needed her expertise. He just wasn't expecting her to be a high-ranking demon - the last time he checked, she was still one of the lower levels, a foot soldier, like himself.

"Kasey," He muttered in silent surprise, masking his face to one of indifference when he saw her face - her true, demonic face. It was slightly horrifying, seeing the black smoke twist and turn to resemble somewhat of a face, darkened veins surrounded her eye sockets, and blackened lips made her look somewhat dead; the most disconcerting were the horns that stuck out the sides of her head, curling down - like a Ram.

But her human face - that was also a sight to behold yet one of pleasure and not of disgust. Kasey could've been mistaken for her mother, if not for her dark auburn hair and hunter forest orbs. He always wondered what she had to do to ask for her original human body and not obtain a vessel like the others.

"Castiel," She greeted with a grin, her eyes flashing black for a second - as it always does in his presence, "Long time no see, whatcha need?" Taking no notice to the Devil's Trap she was standing in, she plopped down the floor and crossed her legs, looking up at Castiel with a wide grin that crinkled the edges of her eyes. For a brief second, he was reminded of Dean, when he used to smile like that before he's trip down to Hell and he wondered how she managed to keep so much of her humanity, even when they twisted her soul so much to turn her into a demon.

"I'm sure you already know why I'm here," He stated, sitting down awkwardly in front of her when knowing she was staring up at him like a child became uncomfortable for him.

"Ah, yes, the breaking of the seals, big 'ol Lucy gets spun from his cage. Why'd you come to me, though? I'm sure you have other connections to help you out," Kasey tilted her head at him, giving him another brief flashback to when Dean told him he looked like a puppy when he did the same. He shook his head, both to clear his thoughts and to answer her question.

"I've tried but all of Heaven wants this to happen, is helping to make sure it happens. The only person who I know that might help has been missing for eons and you're the only person I can trust to not double-cross us," Kasey scoffed but he could see in her eyes that she was completed floored at the trust he bestow in her while also pleased that he would ask for her help.

"You're forgetting I'm a demon, Castiel," He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her - she should know by now that he didn't care about her being a demon.

"You also know that you're not like other demons and that I don't care about you being one. Are you willingly to help or not?" He cut straight to business, something he knew she liked - she hated beating around the bush as much as he does. Kasey tapped a thin finger against her lips in mock consideration, a touch of her demonic side showing even if her eyes broadcast her agreement.

"And get a chance to torment my brothers who have no idea who I am? Count me in," She grinned at him again, bright red lips should've made it look sinister but it just made her more endearing. He broke the Trap and helped her up, giving her a quick smile before flying them over to Bobby's house, where the boys were holed up for the moment. Kasey looked around when they landed, eyes lighting up at the sight of all the old books and Castiel had to hold back a small chuckle when he noticed. Her gaze traveled over to her brothers - who were sitting on the couch, pouring over a few books that were layed out on the coffee table in front of them.

Only, they weren't reading the books, they were staring at Kasey like they've just seen a ghost - which, given that she was almost the splitting image of their mother facial-wise, wasn't that much of a surprise. Not that Kasey knew what her mother looked like but Castiel had shown her a few of his memories of her and Kasey had to agree that she did look a lot like Mary.

Dean was the first one to recover over his shock, Sam still trying to process what he was seeing, "Cas, who the fuck is this?" Kasey refrained from rolling her eyes at his demanding tone, instead she helped herself to one of the many books that were laying around, snorting in amusement when she picked one up about demons. Of course.

"Dean, Sam, this is your sister, Kasey," Castiel's point-blank statement had Kasey grinning into her book; she didn't have to look up to know the boys had equal expressions of an outraged shock.

"That's bullshit, we don't have a sister," Dean growled, glaring over at Kasey as if it'd make her disappear and she would've, too, if she hadn't already promised Castiel that she'd help. She might not know Dean personally but she knew of the Righteous Man and his time down in hell - to be frank, she didn't want to be on his bad side or the end of his blade.

"Like you didn't want to believe you had a half-brother, as well," The boys noticed Castiel's quick response to defend her and narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the two.

"Alright," Dean started off slowly, "if she's our sister, how come we never heard of her?" Kasey answered before Castiel could, knowing that even if he was her friend, he wouldn't withhold anything from Dean and there were a few things she didn't want her brothers knowing.

"Because John dropped me off at an orphanage the night he learned about Azazel, told the lady he handed me off to that he wanted nothing to do with me and took off with you two," She sent them a bittersweet smile, "No offense, of course. I went to a somewhat happy home, joined the Marines as soon as I turned eighteen and I never looked back. Best years of my life, they were, the Marines. I'm glad I made the choice when I did, don't want to know what would've happened if I didn't," She shrugged at their disgusted faces, thinking they were directed at her but they were really disgusted at what their father did.

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked quietly, looking at her from his spot on the couch. He was having a hard time digesting all this and a quick look over at his brother told him he wasn't alone in this situation.

"Who? John?" Kasey gave a short bark of laughter, closing the book with a snap that made all three of them flinch, "He never wanted a girl, let alone three kids. I was an accident, don't you get it? He only wanted boys, sons to carry on the family name and when Mary passed, the perfect soldiers to mold to his will. The man was an ex-Marine for Christ's sake!" Castiel had a flash of amusement at her use of blasphemy. Dean was already shaking his head in denial, opening his mouth to rebuke her statement about their dad doing anything like that but Sam - Sam just stared at her sadly, knowing full well what John was capable of when things didn't go his way.

Kasey just shrugged and walked over to the boys to take a look at their books - only to be forced back by an invisible wall. The boys immediately jumped up and backed away from her while she just starred up at the ceiling with distrust.

"Really? Who the hell is that paranoid to paint a Devil's Trap on their ceiling?" She tossed her hands up in frustration - Bobby giving an annoyed shout of "Hey!" from the kitchen - and plopped down on the floor again, glaring at her brothers while pouting at Castiel in hopes that he'd release her.

"Cas, what the hell?! You brought a demon here?" Dean shouted, ready to toss the knife Ruby gave them at her but the fact that she was his sister and looked so much like his mom made him hesitate.

"She didn't finish her story," Cas stated, dragging a chair from the far corner of the room into the Devil's Trap for Kasey; she just pouted at him as she took the chair and spun it around so she could straddle it. She gestured to the couch for them to return to their seats and they did so - rather reluctantly, she noted, and they also kept their weapons within reach and well within her line of sight. Kasey tilted her head when she looked closer at Dean's knife and sat straight up, gaze jumping from the two brothers before motioning towards the knife.

"Can I see that?" She asked, holding her hand out. When Dean made no intent to give her the knife, she widen her eyes and jugged out her bottom lip, making her best puppy-dog face in hopes he'd crumble; to her surprise, it actually worked. Dean huffed and slapped the handle of the knife onto her palm, earning him a wide grin and a quiet "Thank you".

Kasey turned the knife over and over in her hands before letting out a delighted laugh, beaming at the two brothers who just stared at her warily at the outburst.

"Where the hell did you find this? I've been looking for this for years! God, I thought it was gone forever," She asked, practically bouncing in her seat as she clung to the knife like a newborn child. Dean furrowed his eyebrows at her, trying to figure her out, while Sam just tilted his head at her.

"Ruby gave it to us," Sam explained and they watched as her good mood turn to murderous in less then a second.

"Fucking Ruby, of fucking course, the fucking bitch," Kasey grumbled to herself, white-knuckling the edge of the chair. "She stole this from me, which I don't know what for, if she wanted to kill me, it's not gonna be with this, lemme tell you," She mockingly laughed as she waved the knife around. Now, the boys were really wary of their sister - demon or not, she was scary when she got angry.

"Why won't that kill you?" Dean asked, forcing himself to speak calmly and think logically. Finding out that he had a sister and that she was a demon within the same hour was not doing well with his temper.

Kasey shot a look that just screamed 'God, you're an idiot', "Because I'm the one who made it, knucklehead," The boys' stiffened at the insult, brief flashes of Gabriel sprung to their mind, "You really think I'd make a knife that'll kill me, too? I'm not that dumb, sheesh," She rolled her eyes at them before tossing the knife back onto the table.

It was silent for a while - a rather uncomfortable silence if the four were honest with themselves - when Sam gathered up the courage to ask her the question they were all avoiding, "What happened?" Okay, so, he couldn't really out-right say it but he was hoping she got what he was hinting at.

"You mean what tragic effect made me make a deal and turn me into a demon, yes?" She teased, smirking at him when he sheepishly looked away from her but nodded all the same. Kasey hummed, smiling a bit as she recalled her human memories of her squad, folding her arms on the back of the chair and rested her chin on them.

"Remember me telling you I was in the Marines?" At their nod, she continued, "It was for them. We went into a reportedly abandoned building containing a bomb. No one knew about the second one hidden behind a door. I was far enough away that I survived the blast but not without losing my arm," She paused to rub at the phantom pain in her left shoulder, remembered what it felt like to have it torn off.

She ignored her brothers' horrified looks and continued, "The rest of my squad didn't make it, none of them. They all had someone to go home to - families, one of my men just had twins. I didn't yet I was the only one to survive. I knew about the supernatural and demon dealing, so when one showed up, I didn't hesitate. I made a deal to bring them all back and to alter their memories a bit - the blast still happened, they all got out alive but with minor injuries, expect I was the one that died in the blast.

"They took me straight down, didn't offer the normal ten years - or even bargain with me. They were desperate to get me to be one of them, to have a Winchester completely on their side. They just didn't expect me to hold on to a bit of my humanity, to my feelings and memories - didn't expect me to rebel against them and run. But hey, a Winchester doesn't do things half-assed, right?" Kasey gave a poor attempt at a smile, trying to hide the fact that she was still hurting from the time all of her family was dead for almost an hour. It was silent again - a rather somber tone this time - as the brothers processed her story. Dean, as always, was the first to recover, with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.

"But why did you make the deal?" He asked, gruffly, and Kasey wasn't the only one who was staring at him like he was the dumbest tool on the planet, three other shocked eyes swiveled over to him.

"Because they were my family, I went to their kids birthday parties, witnessed their weddings. They were. My. Family. Why did you sell your soul for Sam?" She spat back at him and felt a sick satisfaction at his flinch. "Don't be such a hypocrite, Dean, it doesn't become you," At her drawl, he clinched his fist and grind his teeth, fighting the urge to make a sarcastic comment because what she said was true - he made a deal to bring Sam back because he was family, he couldn't live without Sam by his side. Just because he didn't have the same family type that Kasey had, doesn't give him the right to judge others for theirs.

It was a tense silence once again and it took well over five minutes before Kasey sighed loudly, "Well, this has been fun but if you don't mind, I'd like to go home to my husband now," She raised her eyebrows at them in silent questioning and when no one said anything, she huffed and looked up, pointedly looking at the Devil's Trap that was keeping her there.

"Wait," Sam said quietly, keeping his head tilted towards the floor but glanced up at Kasey under his eyelashes every few moments, "How were you able to keep your human body?" She sighed, rolling her eyes behind closed eyelids. Of course he would ask that question.

"If this is about your demon playmate, I can tell you right now, she's better off in her current meat suit - you two might actually make cute babies," She added nonchalantly, grinning brightly while Dean made sounds that resemble those of a dying seal. "I went through great lengths to get my human body back and that's only because I was a favorite down there - Ruby, not so much, not when she made a deal to become a witch way back then. Even demons don't like those nasty whores," Kasey wrinkled her nose in disgust when she had to deal with one of those demon-y witches - not the best experience she'd like to discuss.

"Is there anyone else with their original body or are you just special?" Dean asked, rather sarcastically with a touch of curiosity - he's probably wondering if he'd be offered the same deal if Castiel hadn't pulled him out and he went full demon.

"Hmm," She hummed a bit, smirking as she remembered someone and knew the boys' will recognize her, "Bela Talbot, she's the only other one to keep their body," Her smirk widened when they both let out groans of exasperation. Kasey had some bonding time with Bela down in Hell and heard all about her little reign of terror on her brothers.

"Of course it'd be her," Dean grumbled, standing up to get a drink. He'd need about ten more bottles of whiskey to even wrap his head around everything - he was still hung-up on the fact that he has a sister, let alone the fact that she was a fucking demon.

"Anymore questions or can I go now? I have a business to run, ya know, and my husband doesn't like it when I'm late for our special nights," She grinned, enjoying the shiver of disgust that all of the men gave, Castiel's more prominent since he knows exactly who her husband is.

"Just one more," Sam said, standing up to tower over her in the small circle. Kasey raised her eyebrow and stood up from her chair as well - she cursed silently when she barely made his chin. Even though she was fairly tall for a woman - roughly five foot ten - he still had an advantage with his six foot four self. When he didn't speak and just stared at her, she let her eyes flicker black for a moment to bring him back to reality.

"Who's your creator?" He demanded, crossing his arms to look even more intimidating, bicep muscles bulging against the soft plaid shirt. She mirrored his stance and raised her chin, felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in a way to tell her that Dean was watching her from behind.

"Break the trap first then I'll tell you," Kasey demanded back, still-midnight eyes staring into her not-so-little brother's hazel orbs. Sam hesitated for a moment, eyes flickering over her shoulder to converse quietly with Dean before he picked up a knife and flung it at the ceiling, slicing through the trap that was keeping her here. Sighing in relief, she flung herself against the wall behind her and stretched.

"Really hate Devil's Traps," She mused, feeling her spine pop deliciously in all the right places. Sam's impatient throat clearing made her sigh in annoyance. "Pushy thing, aren't you? Ask Dean, he knows," She finished, staring at Dean with a meaningful look until she saw the realization and horror flood his eyes.

Humming in satisfaction, she turned to Castiel and said, "I'll keep in touch and report if I hear anything. Call if I'm needed," At his nod, she turned back to her brothers and with a cheerful wave, she dissolved into a cloud of swirling smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what the hell?!" Dean exclaimed, staring at the spot where Kasey just stood with wide eyes. Sam had sat down in the chair Kasey once occupied and was staring slack-jawed at the wall; Castiel merely looked confused as he, too, stared into the air.

"I didn't know demons could smoke-out like that," Bobby commented, walking in from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches.

"They normally don't but Kasey is not a normal demon, as I'm sure you're well aware," Castiel grunted, accepting one of the sandwiches out of politeness.

"What is she then?" Dean demanded, anger slowly seeping into his features again. Castiel pursed his lips in thought as he chewed slowly.

"She's higher up in her status since the last time I saw her but it's a different kind of status, of course, since she's a rouge demon, they're not exactly upper her ranks to bargain her back in. She's still a demon yet not at the same time. No, Kasey's something else entirely,"

"Can you take a guess?" Sam cut across whatever angry spiel his brother was going to do, giving him a look to which Dean just huffed angrily at. Castiel, used to the brothers spats, paid them no mind as he thought about the mysteries of Kasey.

"Well, given who her husband is, I say she's hiding amongst either the pagans or the Greeks," he shrugged nonchalantly, taking another big bite of his sandwich with a content sigh - although he had no need for such human food, his vessel often craves those of the meat variety.

The brothers gave each other confused looks before turning to Bobby, who just shrugged with a 'I don't know' expression. Dean rolled his eyes before turning back to his drink, leaving Sam to figure it out - he really had no interest in who his sister married to, he's still trying to wrap his head around the fact he does have a sister at all. He never really thought about having any other sibling besides Sam. Dean knew nothing about having another sibling, nothing about having a sister and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Is it someone we know, Kasey's husband?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side as regarded Castiel's words. He wasn't sure but he had a nagging feeling that his supposedly brother-in-law was someone they had a run-in with before.

Castiel sighed, "How about I just tell you since you both are ignoring the obvious," He, in return, ignored the looks he received. "It's Gabriel,"

"What?!" Dean thundered, dropping the glass of whiskey he had just poured. Bobby nor Sam reacted to the shattering of glass, both of them staring at Castiel with their jaws hanging open.

"Gabriel is..." Bobby whispered, stumbling into his chair as the shock caught up with him.

"...married to our sister," Sam finished, swallowing thickly as he processed the fact he had an archangel masquerading as a trickster for a brother-in-law.

"I'll kill him," Dean muttered darkly, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he ground his teeth together.

"Ditto," Sam added, glaring at the wall next to him. Bobby just rolled his eyes at the brothers, opening one of the books on his desk. They can do the overprotective idjits gig another time, preferably when the world wasn't at danger.

"Nobody is killing anyone, especially my brother and someone who can help," Castiel growled, glaring at the two; Dean just rolled his eyes, moving to sit on the couch again.

"Look, Cas, I know he's your brother, man. But how do we know that he'll be willing to help us? Cause the last time I checked, he wanted this whole thing to happen," Dean waved a hand dismissively as he bent over a book again.

"He will once he's aware that his wife is in danger from his older brother," Castiel said gravely, staring down at his hands to avoid the brothers' expressions.

"Whatcha mean, Cas?" Bobby asked, leaning back in his chair as he regarded the angel.

"Heaven, Hell, angels, demons - they're all going to be after Kasey, for various reasons. Demons because of her betrayal, angels to hurt Gabriel for marrying a demon but most are doing so because of all the power she holds,"

"You mean like status power? I thought that wasn't possible since she left Hell," Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to work out the mysteries of his sister.

"Not status power, actual power. She's even more powerful than Alastair, no one knows where she's getting such power and they want it," Cas pressed, keeping his intense glare on Dean to get his point across - Dean's jaw muscles twitched as he processed what Cas was telling him.

"So, what, she's a seal?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowing together. Dean and Cas rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"No," Cas started but Dean cut him off.

"She's a sacrifice."

"For who - or what?" Bobby asked. Castiel stared at him for moment before answering.

"Lucifer."  
The silence that followed that statement was eerie, the kind that sent chills up and down your spine and a heavy feeling settling down in your gut.

After a few minutes of this, Bobby asked quietly, "So, what, they do a ritual upon the rise of Lucifer so that he'd gain her power?"

Castiel nodded, "Precisely."

"So, what do we do?" A forlorn Sam asked.

Helpless, the brothers stared at each other with sorrow - they gain a sister but also gain the knowledge that she's a powerful being as well as a sacrifice for Lucifer. Dean gazed long and hard at the coffee table that held all their books about the seals, thoughts racing a mile a minute as he thought of a solution that they could pull off.

"We tell her the deal and protect her as much as we can - that's all we can do," Sam solemnly nodded in agreement with Dean's statement while Bobby and Castiel bowed their heads as they thought of what they'd have to deal with in the coming future.

-

"Gabe!" Kasey shouted as she reappeared in their living room. "Sweetie!" She looked around the room before venturing further into their home; Gabriel should be home by now, unless he got held up at work - but he would've told her either by text or through their mental connection. She wondered briefly if he was up to something when she stepped into the kitchen and was met with a wall of sweets.

Literally, a wall of sweets.

There were boxes of chocolate stacked precariously next to the doorway and she eyed them warily, knowing all too well what it felt like to be hit with one at the right angle; jars of jelly beans lined the counter, bags of cotton candy scattered on the floor, various different kinds of lollipops just strewn everywhere - and there was Gabe, sitting at the counter, amongst his horde with a giant bowl of ice cream with a nauseating amount of toppings and chocolate syrup.

"I'm still surprised how you're not fat with all the sweets you eat," Kasey commented as she stepped carefully around the candy, eyes glued to the floor in case there were gumballs or jawbreakers scattered amongst everything. "And it's a good thing we don't have to pay for all this or I would've cut you off a long time ago!"

Gabriel just laughed through a mouthful of ice cream. Kasey sighed heavily as she plopped down in the chair across from him, reaching down to grab a bag of cotton candy that she tore into with a vengeance - Gabriel always conjured these up for her when he was having one of these cravings, not liking the way the wispy candy felt in his mouth.

"So, where have you been?" He raised an eyebrow at her, lips quirking into a half smile as he played with his ice cream.

"I was summoned," Kasey stated, deciding to mess around with him a bit before giving him all the details.

"What?" He almost dropped his spoon in shock - it's been a while since she was summoned anywhere, unlike him, who gets summoned at a regular basis.

"Yeah."

"As what?"

Kasey cocked her head - she wasn't expecting that question, "What?"

"Were you summoned as a demon or as Eris?" Gabriel explained, rolling his eyes as he swirled his spoon in the melted part of the ice cream.

She glared at him, "Demon."

"Hm, made any deals?"

"Not that kind of summon, dork."

"Oh no? Enlighten me then," Gabriel smirked.

"Castiel summoned me," The clatter of a spoon against the counter made them pause and stare at each other.

"Castiel?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"My brother Castiel."

"Yes, Gabriel." Kasey huffed, a tad annoyed.

"Why?" Now she just stared at him.

"Really? What do you think he summoned me for?" Gabriel shrugged, his expression about as clueless as a goldfish. "You're an idiot, he called me to help him and my brothers with the apocalypse, jesus christ."

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that?" he snapped.

"About what, the apocalypse or Castiel summoning me?"

"Both," Kasey sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"That's why I'm telling you, however, you should've know about the pending apocalypse for months now, what gives?"

Gabriel grumbled, gaze falling to his melted ice cream and ignored his wife's intense stare.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought," she sighed heavily as she got up from her seat, taking her bag of cotton candy with her. She'd wait until he came to her instead of pushing him - she learned that the fun way.

It was about two hours later and one horror movie down before she heard anything from Gabriel. Usually, if he was trying to hide something from her and she somehow found out, he'd wait approximately ten minutes to think of how to explain it to Kasey without her flipping out. So, the fact that she had to wait two hours for him to come to her was unsettling and very concerning. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he flopped on the couch next to her with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, what is it that you're hiding from me?" Kasey demanded, flicking over to Netflix's main menu to give Gabriel her full attention.

"I had a talk with Joshua when this all started," Gabe started, hesitantly. At Kasey's nod, he continued, "Apparently, someone found out about us, about your powers, and they want it. Both sides, Heaven and Hell, they want whatever you have and want to know how you managed to contain such power.

"They also found out about your true species, and that we're married, so now my head's on a pike now," He finished, grimly, frowning at the wall beside the large T.V. Kasey's gaze was unfocused and locked on the coffee table as she thought and tried to think up a plan.

"I guess that explains why Castiel summoned me, he probably thought I had an insight to what the demon activity is - though, I'm sure he took a stab at what my "witness protection" identity was after I left," Kasey rolled her eyes, picking at the hole in her jeans. "But if they've all known for months now, how is it that I'm only finding out about this now? Why haven't I been attacked yet?"  
It was a tense silence for a few minutes before Gabriel answered, clearly wishing he wasn't telling his wife about her pending demise if Lilith is successful in her work.

"They're waiting," He ignored Kasey's questioning gaze, still staring intently at the wall opposite of him. "You're a sacrifice, Kasey, for Lucifer." He met her gaze then, to make sure she got that what he was saying was serious.

"Are you for real?" She asked, deadpanned; Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed at her tone. "Why the fuck are they sacrifice me for my power, for Lucifer, an archangel. Do they really think that he'd be depleted on power or something? Fucking idiots, all of them," Kasey ranted, jumping to her feet and stormed down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Kasey!" Gabriel jogged after her, silently pleading that she didn't destroy the house in a fit of anger.

"No! Gabriel, we're talking your brothers and sisters, my brothers and sisters, fighting each other to see who gets to kill me first for my fucking powers for a fucking archangel, who doesn't even need them. You don't get to tell me to calm down!" She spat, rounding on him like a fiery, red ball of anger, her eyes glowing bright green as she tried to reign in her emotions a bit. Gabriel had his hands up in a surrender position, showing her that he didn't follow her to fight and assisted her in calming down, matching her breathing with his.

After a few minutes, her eyes returned to normal and the static charge in the room was gone. Kasey sighed, tiredly, as she leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder, her body just sagging with exhaustion after that episode.

"Why does it always have to be me? Is it that Winchester family curse everyone was talking about?" She wondered out loud, not caring that her voice sounded pathetic and weak.

Gabriel sighed, rubbing her back soothingly, "Oh honey, no, if there was an actual curse, I would've gotten rid of it years ago," He yelped loudly when she jabbed him in ribs, sharply. "There's no curse, whatsoever, just a lot of bad luck and wrong deal of the hand."

Kasey groaned, clutching the back of Gabe's shirt, soaking in as much of his comforting touch as she could before she let go, taking a few steps back to run her hand through her hair.

"So, what do we do?" She asked, moving to stand in front of the window that overlooked the city of Rome. She felt, rather than heard, Gabriel walk up behind her and slip his arms around her waist.

"We help your brothers as much as we can and don't draw too much attention to ourselves. Should be easy but you never know anymore," He murmured, burying his face in her neck, praying beyond his Father that nothing comes to harm his wife.

"Why can't they just go after another Goddess?" She whined suddenly, tossing her head forward until her forehead smashed against the glass, groaning loudly. Gabriel snorted, leading her away from the window and towards the bed with his arms still around her waist, letting them fall backwards until they bounced against the bed and snuggled on the fluff comforter.

"Because, unlike you, my dear wife, are just plain Goddesses. Yes, they're ancient and yes, they're Greek but so are the Pagans. However, religion doesn't really mix well with the Pagans…" He trailed off, not really sure where this was going, and judging by the look Kasey was giving him, she was mostly amused at his attempt to console her.

"You're really not good at this, babe," She grinned, wiggling her body a bit so that she was laying on her stomach, her arm propping her head up to look down at him. Gabriel just stuck his tongue out at her, slightly annoyed, making her giggle and swoop down to kiss his nose.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better," Kasey whispered, smiling lovingly at him, to which he grinned goofily back at her before planting a firm kiss on her lips. She sighed contently, licking his lips a bit to taste a faint trace of ice cream, before pulling back and cuddling into his chest. They were silently, just laying there in bed with their arms around each other - just enjoying the moment of peace and silence for a bit.

Because, before either of them knew it, they were both being summoned by the Winchesters. Groaning simulationsly, Gabriel rolled out of the bed and left with a snap of his fingers, a small rustle of feathers just for her; Kasey just stayed laying eagle-spread on the comforter before disappearing in a swirl of smoke, silently wondering how they figured out her identity so fast.

She blamed Castiel.


End file.
